merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Michael Downey
Hi Michael Downey -- we are excited to have Merlin Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Admin I pretty much have no idea how to. You may need to ask the one above me. Just play about with things and see what happens or if theres a link, send it and i'll see what i can find. --Kranitoko 10:50, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Lol Thank you very much :) I'll try my best but i can't do much now as im cleaning my bedroom :P I have found out the first episode got 6.6 million viewers... thats alot! But i will do stuff today. BTW Why Do You Keep Talking Like This Putting Caps At The Beginning Of Every Word? Lol --Kranitoko 11:07, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hello Hey there, I fixed the Monaco sidebar for you, so that should be appearing in a little while. About the logo, the proper file name for it is Image:Wiki.png, but there is some technical difficulties with that right now, so please be patient with that. For the colors of the wiki, if you go to the "more" button on the top right hand corner and click "My preferences" it will take you to that page. Then click the "skin" tab and scroll down until you see an admin options section which will let you change the skin. If you have any more questions or need any help, feel free to let me know. -- Phillip (talk) 18:48, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Hey again, looks like the pictures are still down, sadly. For the skin, you can use the drop-down or start from scratch at MediaWiki:Monaco.css. -- Phillip (talk) 19:13, 23 September 2008 (UTC) rollback If the person is a sysop, they don't need rollback, because sysop group already has that ability. Rollback is for people who are not sysops. Just FYI :) --Charitwo (talk) 21:23, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Could you promote me to bureaucrat, there doesn't seem to be any bureaucrats or Administrators active here. --MrThermomanPreacher 16:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you please promote me to bureaucrat? --MrThermomanPreacher 01:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC)